The Adventures of Dru and Riku: The Wedding
by Drusilla Moonlight
Summary: Embark on the life changing journey of Dru and Riku's wedding day! Watch as winged beasts attack, lifes are almost kinda lost, and lots of other weird stuff happens! AU-RikuOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Riku, Sora, Malice Mizer, or Cloud. The only thing I do own is Dru. Kitty is owned by Emi, and Batgirl is owned by ****SupaSaiyajin.**

**Enjoy the fic! And please review!******

***********

Today was the day of Drusilla's wedding to the love of her life, Riku (insert last name). The day was going to be perfect (despite someone spilling tomato juice all over Drusilla's 6,000 dollar gown…but all well…man loves bleach), and soon, Drusilla would be happily married. So ne way, this aint supposed to be some cock and bull love story, here we go.

Kitty: **prances down the halls, humming merrily, holding a basket filled with flowers** imma flower girl, a flower girl, a flower girl!

Dru: **Glares at Kitty**

Batgirl: **throws a tiny piece of paper at Dru's face**

Dru: **flinches and shuts her eyes** ack! Why did you do that?!

Batgirl: Do what?

Dru narrows her eyes and glares back at kitty, who is now suddenly drawing in her notebook.

Dru: Kitty! Nows not the time to draw, you need to gret dressed!

Batgirl: **throws a flower stem at Dru's head::

Drusilla shoots an evil look at Batgirl, who is looking away and whistling.

Dru:…grrr…anyway…I'm going to go get dressed…

Dru comes back wearing her beautiful wedding gown.  Kitty is also dressed in her flower girls gown and Batgirl…was wearing black slacks and a long-sleeved black shirt.

Dru: Is that what your wearing at my wedding? 

Batgirl nods

Dru:..but, you're my maid of honor…and I bought you a dress to wear.

Batgirl:**glares**. I do not…wear dresses…

Dru:**glares back** you will at my wedding…

Batgirl:**takes out another piece of paper**

Dru:**flinches and ducks**

Batgirl:kekeke…I thought so!

***********

It was finally time for the wedding. Drusilla stood by the huge double doors, bundle of roses in hand, and a cheesy grin plastered to her face. Kitty was the first to walk down, who threw rose petals over her head and skipped along the way.

Dru:…she isnt usually this…giddy…

Batgirl (still in slacks and a shirt) was next, and Dru thanked heavens she didn't skip. But she did flash a wide grin at Sora, the best man, who gave her a grin back.

Dru still didn't catch a glimpse of Riku! With Kitty's insane skipping and Batgirls hair buns, her view was blocked!

But finally, the pathway had cleared, and she finally locked eyes with him…brown stared into aqua, and she nearly melted at the sight. She began her slow decent down the walkway. How she savored that moment, everything seemed to slow down as she walked…

But suddenly…Dru slipped on a rose petal and fell smack on her rear. 

Crowd: ooooh…

Dru:**holds thumb up**

Random voice in the crowd: SHE'S UP!

Dru regained her feet and smiled again, continuing to walk.As she finally reached the alter, she handed her roses to Batgirl and took Riku's hand. Riku could only smile at her, and Dru winked back.

The priest cleared his throat and began.

Priest: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two souls in love, Drusilla Moonlight and Riku…**priest doesn't know his last name**…Riku…

Blah blah blah, you don't want all the boring stuff now do you? NO! this story is about romance..and stuff, not about some old dude talking about how Riku and Dru will honor and cherish each other for a long time! So anyway

Just as Riku was sliding the ring on Dru's finger, staring into her eyes with a blissful expression on his face, when all of a sudden, Dru heard Batgirl whimper next her. 

Batgirl:**eyes get wide in terror** 

Dru:?

Dru see's a white butterfly hovering over Batigirls head, who suddenly erupts in shrill screams and runs down the aisle, screaming madly, and crashing into the guests.

She ended up knocking the photographer along the way, but that didn't stop her. 

Sora, who needed to go after his ::ahem:: girlfriend, ran after her.

Sora: BATGIRL! WAIT!! ITS JUST A BUTTERF—

Sora tripped over the downed photographer, groaning as he hit the floor.

Crowd: oooh…

Dru, Riku, and the rest of the wedding party stared wide eyed at the scene before them. The double doors at the other end of the aisle where swing back and forth (as Batgirl had sprinted through them), Sora lay on the ground on top of the photographer, who was taking pictures of all this like crazy…

But Dru noticed that Kitty seemed totally unaware of all this, for she just stared at the alter as if nothing at happened. 

***********

After the ceremony was finally over (flawless…thank lord). All the guests had retreated back into the reception hall for the party…hats anyone?

Music field the hall as Malice Mizer songs blared through the speakers. (and mind you, Malice Mizer's poppy songs…I aint talking about Klaha era where the music is all about blood sex and orgasms. I'm talking about the Gackt era where the music was all about blood sex and orgasms…but it was pop music!)

Sora had finally found Batgirl, hiding in a locked bathroom and threatening to go Chun Li on anyone who made her go outside. 

Batgirl:**sitting down and talking to Sora** They're... SINISTER! the way they fly all slow and scary... coming towards you with this malignant look in their beady little eyes. THEY TRIED TO EAT ME! **begans to sob**

Sora: **pats Batgirl's shoulder and grabs a plate off the table** Muffin?

Batgirl: EVIL!!!

Sora:…Cake?

Batgirl: NYAH!

Sora:**jumps and mutters to himself, putting the plate down**….hug?

Batgirl: OK!

Dru:**walks over to see Batgirl and Sora hugging**…**eyes well up with tears** YOU DON'T GIVE ME HUGS!

Batgirl: YOU AINT SORA!

Sora: Want some cake?

Dru:…but we havent cut the cake yet…

Kitty: TIME FOR THE FIRST DANCE!!!! **hops up and down in giddyness::

Dru and Riku: **glare**

Slow music began to play and Riku and Dru went to the middle of the dance floor. Riku took Dru's hands and they began to sway to the music.

Batgirl: **tears up** ITS SO BEAUTIFUL!! **sobs into Sora's shoulder**…**abrudtly stops crying**…ok

Sora: O_o…want some cake?

Batgirl: **glare**…no…cake is evil…

Riku: You look very beautiful Dru…

Dru: so do you…

As the couple leaned in for a super cheesy gross mary-sueish kiss, Kitty suddenly popped out from between the two, a fancy knife in her hands.

Kitty: TIME TO CUT THE CAKE!!!

Dru:**face turns red, holds up a shaking fist**…why you little-

Batgirl: **pulls Dru away** (major sarcasm) Cake! Wow, I sure do love cake! Heh heh…**sweatdrop**…

Sora walks next to Riku, who has a very pouty face on him.

Sora: aw buddy, whats up? Don't you want any cake?

Riku:**blows up** WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND CAKE?! 

Sora: Hey, cake is good! OK?!

Kitty: I LIKE CAKE!!!!! CAKES WITH PRETTY CLOUDS ON THEM! I love cloud…did you know that?! CAKE!

Sora: CAKE! 

**Kitty and Sora run off to have some cake**

Riku:**looks around**…lonely…Imma go have some cake. 

Dru and Riku stand around the table that the cake is on. Dru cuts a slice, and feeds a piece of it to Riku. 

Everyone claps and cheers, and pictures are taken by that psycho camera man that Batgirl almost killed. No one notices Riku is violently choking.

Dru: Riku?!

Sora: OMG, IS THE CAKE MESSED UP?!

Batgirl: HAH, SEE I TOLD YOU CAKE IS EVIL! SPAWN OF SATAN! **twitch**

Kitty: STAND BACK, IMMA FIX HIM!

Dru:…no…no, not you!

Kitty ignores her and proceeds to unchoke him.

**Kitty slaps Riku's back very hard, who is sent crashing face first into the cake…and is still choking**

Kitty: uh oh! Time for extreme measures!

**Kitty puts her arms around Riku's stomach, and thrusts deeply in, trying to the do the Heimlich Maneuver**

Riku:**groans, and barely rasps out** your…gonna…kill me…you…mindless…freak!!!!!

Kitty: HE'S HALLUCINATING. NOT A GOOD SIGN! **takes Riku's head in her hands** LOOK AT ME RIKU! WHO AM I?!

Riku: **gasp** BITCH!!!!

Dru: HE'S STILL CHOKING!!!

Kitty: SHH! I NEED TO SEE IF HE'S HALLUCINATING! **looks at Riku again** SPEAK TO ME RIKU!

Riku:**gives her the mightiest death glare anyone could muster** 

Kitty: HE'S SPACING OUT! **begins to slap his face** STICK WITH ME RIKU!!! DON'T DIE YET, YOU HAVE YOUR WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF YOU!!

Batgirl:**shoves Kitty out of the way** Come on Riku! **does the Heimlich Maneuver**. 

**Riku coughs up a penny, then takes a deep breath of relief**

Sora: see man, I told you to eat cake…you didn't…SO IT PUNISHED YOU!

Dru: How the hell did a penny get inside my cake?! Who baked this?!

Kitty:**hums like a maniac, with a insane grin on her face**

Dru: Kitty…?

Kitty: I HELPED BAKE IT! HEE HEE!

Dru:**begins to think**…hmm

Batgirl: Don't pop a vein now…

Dru: Ya know…a lot of strange things have happened today…and…Kitty…your always acting really strange when they do…then, you put a penny in my cake, nearly choking my husband, then almost killing him in the process of taking it out. Whys that?

Sora: Maybe she was deprived of cake as a child.

Dru and Riku: SHUT UP!

Batgirl: HEY! DON'T TELL HIM TO SHUT UP!

**Batgirl gets glared at**

Kitty:**tips on her toes**…Ya know Dru…I was the one who introduced you to Riku…

Dru:…uh huh?

Kitty:…and…

Riku:**cough**…yes…?

Kitty: You…

Dru:…uh huh?

Kitty:…

Random guy in the audience: SPIT IT OUT!

Kitty:…you…STOLE HIM FROM ME!!!

The whole wedding crowd: WHAT?!

Kitty:**leaps onto the stage, eyes glowing red** YOU STOLE HIM DRU! I LOVED HIM! FROM THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON HIM, ON THE COMPUTER…ALL THOSE MONTHS AGO…BUT YOU CAME ALONG, AND MARRIED HIM! THEN…BATGIRL…

Batgirl: eh?  
Kitty:…GOES OFF AND HOOKS UP WITH SORA…SO NOT ONLY DID YOU TAKE RIKU FROM ME, BUT HAVE TAKEN SORA TOO! SO…TODAY, ON YOUR WEDDING DAY…I WANTED TO RUIN IT! I SPILLED JUICE ON YOUR DRESS, MADE SURE YOU TRIPPED ON THOSE PETALS, SET THE BUTTERFLY ON BATGIRL…

Batgirl:**gasp** EVIL! 

Kitty:…PLANTED THE PENNY IN THE CAKE, JUST SO I COULD RUIN THIS DAY. BUT NOTHINGS WORKED! NOTHING! **pants**

**silence…cricket sound echo in the hall. Batgirl shoots the crickets **

Dru:…Kitty…your psycho…and you need help…pronto…

Batgirl: yea! Evil butterfly setter person!

Sora: And you should eat some--**looks at the glares he gets**…muffins!

Suddenly, the doors in the back of the hall crash open, and…none other, but Cloud Strife, stalks in. 

Cloud: KITTY!? WHERE'D YOU GO?!

Kitty:**gasp** CLOUD?!

Cloud: There you are! Your coming with me!

Dru, Riku, Sora and Batgirl: ???

Kitty: I DON'T WANNA GO!

Cloud: Too bad! This is what happens when you escape from the asylum. Now, come on…lets go. I got some nice aaaniimmeee at home!

Kitty:…anime?

Cloud: GOOD ANIME. With lots of HOT GUYS in them.

Kitty: BISHONENS!!! **runs out of the hall, screaming madly, and Cloud runs after her**

Dru:…ok…now theres something you don't see everyday.

Riku:…where'd you find someone like her?

Dru:…I don't…remember…

Batgirl:**clears her throat**. I want to say something…See…many conflicts arose today…stains were created, demonic winged beasts attacked, pennys chucked into cakes. But what has triumph over it all? Love…All you need is love. So, I think we all learned something important today…

**everyone gets quiet, eager to hear the rest of her words**

Sora: Go on my love…aah…so intelligent…so thoughtful…

Batgirl: We all learned that love always prevails, and that true love is forever... so in conclusion... boogers can be fun and BUTTERFLIES ARE PLOTTING TO TAKE OVER! YOU'LL ALL ROT IN HELL!! **twitch**

**The whole crowd develops sweatdrops**

Sora:**clapping wildly** BRAVO! BRAVO! Ah…such magnificent words…BRAVO!

Dru: Batgirl…a very good point…well…the love part…

Batgirl: Thank you…

**Riku and Dru come together to finally share their super cheesy gross mary-sueish kiss**

Batgirl:…Sora…when will we get married?

Sora:**sigh**…I denno…

And that my friends, was the wedding of Drusilla and Riku. An odd tale, but one of love…hey, didn't I say this wasn't gonna be a sappy love story?...oh well…

THE END

Cast              Played By

Drusilla--------Drusilla Moonlight

Batgirl---------SupaSaiyajin

Kitty-----------Emi

Riku-----------Himself

Sora-----------Himself

Stay tuned for new adventures of Dru and Riku!

************

**::comes out, sobbing:: thank you…thank you all…I would like to thank the academy…and…wait…oops. Wrong thingy…um, yea! I would like to thank SupaSaiyajin for the various funny lines she gave me here and there. I would like to thank Emi…who isnt this psycho in real life, but oh well…you love her right? Thank you to Riku and Sora…who are so kawaii that it hurts. And thank you! For reading, and being a part of Dru and Riku's special day!**

**What ya think? Leave reviews! The more reviews, the quicker the second adventure shall be up!**


End file.
